


Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)

by talitha78



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanvids, Humor, Love Triangle, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A John McClane/Matt Farrell slash vid set to a Kelly Clarkson song. I don't know what else to tell you. Premiered at Escapade 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)

  


**Title:** Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)  
 **Song Artist:** Kelly Clarkson  
 **Fandom:** _Die Hard 4: Live Free or Die Hard_  
 **Pairing:** John McClane/Matt Farrell  
 **Length:** 3:38  
 **Warnings:** Explosions and violence and violent explosions.

[ Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) , 73MB WMV file](http://www.box.com/s/t1evzbuy10vk4r0v8xza)  
[ Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) , 70MB avi file](http://www.box.com/s/66i2rsude14je7dhj8e6)  
Click to download.

 **Streaming:**  
[Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) on **YouTube**](http://youtu.be/6eXGtk7ZW3o).  
[Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) on **Viddler**](http://www.viddler.com/v/72354e5d).

Crossposted at [ **Livejournal**](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/268789.html) and [ **Dreamwidth**](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/236060.html).


End file.
